warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
Synthesis Scanner
The Synthesis Scanner is a special device that can be acquired from Cephalon Simaris, and is necessary to conduct Synthesis Scans for his Sanctuary. The device allows the user to see enemies, destructible objects and important objects through walls and obstructions. It is also a rangefinding device that can measure the distance from the scanner to the targeted terrain or object up to 50 meters. Instructions Cephalon Simaris will announce the presence of a Synthesis Target when entering a mission that contains the desired unit. When using to zoom in with the Scanner, a faint blue shadow trail will appear which will lead to the target. The target will appear with a blue outline and be marked on the HUD and minimap once Cephalon Simaris locates it. To use the scanner on the identified target, equip the Scanner from the Gear menu, then scan 4 nodes visible the target's body locations using the . Once all 4 "orbs" or body locations have been scanned, the target will dissipate, signifying a successful synthesis. Acquisition This can be purchased in a set of 25 charges from the Offerings section of Cephalon Simaris. Cost: credits Widgets Widgets are upgrades that are permanently applied to Synthesis Scanners upon being purchased, enhancing their utility. There are three available Widgets for Synthesis Scanners, which can be bought from Cephalon Simaris for 50,000. Notes *Player will gain Simaris Standing point by scanning enemy with Synthesis Scanner, apparently scanning unalert enemy yield more standing point *Helios will not consume Synthesis Scanners nor will it help identify the target. There is a Cephalon Simaris faction mod (Detect Vulnerability) for the Helios, however it identifies weak spots on a target, and adds scans to the Codex, but does not create a Synthesis Scan. *Although more costly, scans taken with the Synthesis Scanner will count towards the player's Codex like a normal Codex Scanner, regardless of whether or not the scanned target is a Synthesis target or just a normal creature. *Synthesis Targets are considered their own separate unit outside of the normal enemy count. On Exterminate missions, this means that the Synthesis Target is an extra enemy that is not revealed by the enemy counter or minimap threat locator, and thus must be found using the Synthesis Scanner. *Synthesis Targets are capable of deploying different special abilities, which unlock upon being scanned the first time. They can use these abilities to impede player attempts at scanning them, whether by dealing damage or enhancing their chances at evading the player. A Synthesis Target can only have one particular ability at a time, and the ability they receive will be random. Some known abilities are listed below: **Sapping Orb: Just like Sapping Ospreys, the Synthesis Target can drop orbs that inflict damage in an AoE. **Magnetic Trail: The Synthesis Target continuously leaves behind a black trail in the air that lingers for around five seconds. Players who enter the black haze will face severe UI disruption (worse than the normal magnetic scramble effect) and lose all energy. **Doppelganger: While on the run, the Synthesis Target will split into two, which can distract players as to which is the real version. Only the original Synthesis Target is affected by Kinetic Siphon Traps however, making it an easy way to identify the real one. **Riftwalk: The Target drops into a riftwalk state similar to Limbo's Riftwalk, making them immune to all attacks and abilities with the exception of Kinetic Siphon Traps. **Invisibility: The Synthesis Target has the ability to temporarily become invisible to evade player detection, as the waypoint also disappears. They can still be affected by abilities and Kinetic Siphon Traps while invisible. **Tar: Similiar to Tar-Mutalist MOAs, the Synthetic Target covers the ground with a thick, viscous tar that deals damage and slows down players that walk over it. **Teleportation: After the first scan, the Synthetic Target begins to teleport similarly to Vor, but only travels a short distance with a cooldown in between teleports. **Shockwave Bomb: The Synthesis Target can drop a projectile that releases a shockwave pulse that knocks down players, in a fashion similar to the Anti MOA's shockwave. Tips *Using Kinetic Siphon Traps can aid in taking scans by immobilizing the enemy, as Synthesis Targets have resistance to many Warframe power crowd-control effects. *Approaching the Synthesis Target through stealth (with either Shade or Invisibility) may fare better, as the Target will not run, thus making it easier to scan the Target's nodes. **A well-modded throwing melee can also allow for ranged takedowns without having to switch weapons. **Using a non-lethal warframe ability to incapacitate the target are alternative methods of easy scans. *Keeping the scanner equipped and using melee to dispatch mobs helps in tracking down the target faster. *Companions (Kubrows and Sentinels) will attack the target and can kill it, preventing the target from being scanned, and thus necessitating another mission to start the process over. This can be prevented by either unequipping companions before attempting a Synthesis capture, or equipping a Sentinel with no attack precept installed. *Getting the Sol-Battery Widget early on allows players to save on credits as the upgrade grants an unlimited amount scans as long as at least 1 Synthesis Scanner charge is equipped. Bugs * See also *Market *Codex *Equipment